Dope
by Lisabian
Summary: Il avait besoin d'elle puisque la drogue. OS situé après le 7x15.


**Dope**

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant exactement 5 semaines que Cuddy avait rompu avec House. Il l'avait cru atteinte d'un cancer et pour se donner du courage avant d'aller la voir avait pris une Vicodine. Juste une ! Une de trop sûrement puisqu'elle l'avait découvert et avait par la suite décidé de mettre fin à leur relation.

Depuis il avait replongé. Prenant plus de cachets qu'il le fallait, au point d'halluciner. Comme avant, comme avant Mayfiel... Ces dernières étaient principalement portées sur Cuddy. Au départ, il l'avait cru réelle puis s'était rendu compte qu'elle n'était que le fruit de son imagination quand il avait aperçu deux Lisa dans la même pièce. Mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de continuer ses prises régulières et excessives de Vicodine . Wilson l'avait d'ailleurs « abandonné », trouvant cela pathétique de faire régulièrement des overdoses volontaires simplement pour la voir, entendre sa voix, sentir ses mains sur ses joues rugueuses, ses lèvres sur les siennes et sentir son odeur. Mais encore une fois ce n'était que des hallucinations pourtant il s'en contentait, sachant parfaitement qu'elle ne reviendrait pas et qu'il n'aurait pas de 328 ème chance de renouer un jour avec elle.

Ce soir était un soir particulier pour tous bons chrétiens. On était le 25 Décembre, date précise à laquelle Jésus était né. Et pour célébrer cet événement, l'équipe d'House avait décidé de passer la soirée ensemble, Wilson avec l'une des infirmières du PPTH, nommée Jessica, et Cuddy seulement avec sa fille puisque depuis leur rupture elle ne voyait personne, encore trop affecté par cet épisode douloureux de sa vie. En revanche, House avait décidé de passer cette soirée seul, de toute façon il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Les seuls personnes avec qui il s'entendait à peu près correctement étaient déjà toutes occupées.

Il était alors rentré chez lui aux alentours de 20 heures après avoir bouclé le cas d'une femme atteinte du Syndrome d'Ehlers-Danlos.

Une fois arrivé dans son appartement, il jeta son sac à dos sur la canapé et boita en direction de son piano. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur les reflets ébènes de l'instrument, un fin sourire aux lèvres. C'était un cadeau de Cuddy. Il avait tout juste un an. Il s'en rappelait comme si s'était hier... Elle le lui avait offert pour Noël, le premier et sûrement le dernier qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Il s'assit ensuite sur la banquette, positionnée en face du piano et ouvrit le clapet qui donnait accès aux touches noires et blanches, puis fit glisser ses doigts dessus avant de commencer une mélodie qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur. Il l'avait écrite 3 semaines après sa rupture avec Lisa, quand il avait été au plus bas, quand il avait sérieusement commencé à plonger dans la drogue et l'alcool afin d'oublier sa douleur à la cuisse, mais surtout afin de _l_'oublier, espérant ainsi aller mieux. Pour lui la musique était comme une sorte de refuge... Il s'y enfermait quand plus rien n'allait, s'enfermait dans une sorte de bulle protectrice, c'était comme une sorte d'échappatoire à la triste réalité.

A écouter avec Dope de Lady Gaga.

Les premières notes de piano résonnèrent dans l'appartement avant de laisser place à la voix grave et suave d'House.

« **Corks off, it's on  
The party's just begun  
I promise this drink is my last one** »

Depuis que Cuddy avait rompu avec lui, il enchaînait les sorties dans les bars, enfilant les verres de whisky, bourbon et vodka les uns après les autres pour seul but : l'oublier, oublier à quel point il était seul, seul dans sa misère, seul dans sa dépression, seul dans sa dépendance à la drogue et à l'alcool qui lui pourrissait la vie un peu plus chaque jour.

« **I** **know I fucked up again  
Cuz I lost my only friend  
God forgive my sins **»

Il avait perdu Cuddy et ensuite Wilson, il avait perdu ses deux seuls vrais amis, à cause de sa putain d'addiction médicamenteuse et il le regrettait. Il le regrettait vraiment. Tout ça était encore de sa faute...

« **Don't leave me, I  
I'd hate myself until I die **»

Il avait tellement peur qu'elle l'abandonne pour de vrai, qu'elle trouve quelqu'un d'autre ou encore qu'elle parte pour de bon, dans une autre ville, dans une autre région voire même dans un autre pays, qui sait ? Il n'était pas prêt mentalement à la voir disparaître complètement de sa vie, il avait besoin d'elle, de sa présence, de la voir tous les jours. peut-être avait-elle un effet plus fort que la drogue ? Elle le maintenait en vie qu'il le veuille ou non, elle était sa raison de vivre... Jamais il n'accepterait de la perdre...

« **My heart would break without you  
Might not awake without you  
Been hurting low, from living high for so long** »

Il était vrai que depuis ces temps-ci, depuis qu'il était seul, son cœur lui faisait affreusement mal quand il la voyait, il ne pouvait plus se permettre de l'embrasser entre deux consultations, la prendre dans ses bras, humer sa délicate odeur. Ce souvenir du passé lui revenait toujours en pleine gueule, lui rappelant constamment qu'il l'avait perdu et qu'il avait été bien con de laisser une opportunité pareille lui filer entre les doigts.

« **I'm sorry, and I love you  
Sing with me, "Bell Bottom Blue"  
I'll keep on searching for an answer cause I need you more than dope** »

Il était désolé de la faire souffrir autant, depuis leur rupture il montait toutes sortes de plans diaboliques contre elle, histoire d'enfoncer un peu plus le couteau dans la plaie, désirant la blesser autant qu'elle l'avait fait avec lui en rompant ainsi. Mais il l'aimait oui, malgré ce qu'il lui faisait endurer il l'aimait, plus que n'importe quoi ou qui, peut-être même plus que la drogue. Non ce n'était pas « peut-être », c'était « sûr ».

« **I need you more than dope  
Need you more than dope  
Need you more than dope  
I need you more than dope **»

Quand il avait été en couple avec Cuddy il n'avait ressentit aucune douleur à la cuisse, n'avait ressenti aucun besoin de prendre de la Vicodine. Il avait réussi à vivre sans, à faire un trait sur son addiction à cette foutue drogue qu'elle était pour lui. Cuddy était sa dose quotidienne d'héroïne. Elle était sa drogue et il avait besoin d'elle d'avantage que de cette pilule de Vicodine.

Il continua encore quelques secondes de jouer, puis quand la dernière note retentit dans la pièce en un son grave, il se leva, prit ses clés de moto et quitta son appartement avant de le refermer derrière lui. Il claudiqua jusqu'à son véhicule, l'enfourcha, faisant ronronner le moteur pendant qu'il ajustait son casque et sa veste en cuir puis démarra, se dirigeant à une allure raisonnable vers un endroit qu'il connaissait maintenait par cœur.

Il avait prit conscience de la situation dans laquelle il était depuis sa rupture avec Cuddy en chantant ces quelques lignes, qu'il avait lui même écrites. C'était maintenant sûr qu'il ne voulait plus être ce drogué qu'il était, sans personne sur qui compter, seul face à sa dépression qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de noyer dans l'alcool et la drogue médicamenteuse... Il voulait être plus fort que cette putain d'addiction, il voulait être fort pour elle, pour son seul ami qu'il avait récemment perdu. Il était tombé si bas qu'il se contentait de la relation qu'il avait avec son hallucination, avec sa Cuddy imaginaire. Elle était la seule qui lui tenait compagnie, la seule qui l'acceptait comme il était. Mais il ne voulait pas devenir fou, il voulait avoir une relation avec la VRAIE Cuddy, même si ce n'était qu'une relation amicale, cela lui suffirait amplement. Il avait juste besoin d'elle à ses côtés, de savoir qu'elle se souciait de lui. Et il comptait bien lui faire comprendre.

Une fois arrivé devant la villa de la doyenne, il stoppa le contact de son véhicule, retira son casque et regarda l'heure sur sa montre. Il était 21 heures passées, Rachel devait sûrement dormir et Cuddy, devant la télé. Il avait vu juste car quand il s'avança, canne en main, vers le porche de la maison, il l'aperçut, assise sur le canapé, une tasse de thé à la main. Elle semblait si fragile et si fatiguée, elle avait les traits tirés, d'énormes cernes bleuâtres sous les yeux. Si elle était dans cet état, c'était sans aucun doute encore de sa faute. Il soupira. Il prit deux cachets de Vicodine. Toqua. Et attendit.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une Cuddy en bas de jogging et t-shirt large, un timide sourire aux lèvres qu'il lui rendit par la suite. Elle le questionna d'un haussement de sourcil et il sourit d'avantage.

**« Je peux rentrer au moins avant d'engager la discussion ? »** Demanda t-il en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

En guise de réponse, la brunette se dégagea et lui fit de rentrer, ce qu'il fit sans plus attendre, puis elle ferma la porte derrière lui, ne désirant pas faire rentrer la froideur à cette soirée d'hiver.  
**« Je suis fatiguée House alors, s'il te plaît va directement droit au but. »** Soupira t-elle en se passant une main lasse sur le visage.

**« J'ai besoin de toi. »** Murmura t-il la tête baissée avant de la relever et d'ancrer son regard au sien.

Elle déglutit difficilement et plissa les yeux, ne comprenant pas vraiment où il voulait en venir.

**« C'est-à-dire ?**

**- J'ai besoin de toi, il faut que tu m'aides à décrocher de la Vicodine et de l'alcool...**

**- Moi ? Non, tu as besoin d'un spécialiste House.**

**- Cuddy ! Fais moi confiance, je sais de quoi je parle.**

**- Je refuse de t'aider.**

**- Qu...Quoi ?! Mais comment tu peux dire ça ?**

**- Je ne suis pas la bonne personne House ! Tu as...**

**- NON ! Tu es la bonne personne, quand on était ensemble, enfin en couple, je n'avais aucune douleur à la jambe et je n'éprouvais pas le besoin de boire ou de prendre de la Vicodine comme avant !**

**- Moins fort, tu vas réveiller Rachel. Soupira t-elle. Et je ne veux pas me remettre en couple avec toi...**

**- Je ne te demandes pas spécialement ça, juste que tu m'aides à aller mieux. Chuchota t-il.**

**- J'y arriverais pas, je ne suis pas psychologue !**

**- Peut-être...mais tu es ma drogue. »**

A ces mots elle faillit s'étouffer et le fusilla du regard, les bras sévèrement croisés sur sa poitrine.

**« Tu délires House. Siffla t-elle.**

**- Non. Je ne suis ni shooté, ni saoul. Je suis complètement sobre.**

**- Je ne suis pas ta drogue !**

**- Si, que tu ne le veuilles ou non, tu l'es. J'ai besoin de toi Cuddy...j'ai besoin que tu m'aides à décrocher. S'il te plaît...**

**- Et si ça ne marche pas ? Ça sera de ma faute, parce que je suis « une bonne à rien ». Siffla t-elle.**

**- Ça marchera, je le sais. Ça a bien marché quand nous étions ensemble alors pourquoi pas maintenant ?**

**- Parce que premièrement tu étais allé en cure de désintoxication avant, et deuxièmement parce que nous étions en couple et que là, ça ne sera pas le cas.**

**- Pas faux...Mais je sais ce que je dis, je sais que j'ai besoin de toi.**

**- Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment ?**

**- Je comptais en premier temps venir loger à la maison et par la suite prendre une semaine de congés, toi aussi d'ailleurs si on veut être sûr que ça marche.**

**- Non ! Je ne prendrais pas une semaine de congés, c'est hors de question, j'ai un hôpital à tenir, MOI !**

**- Cuddy...Fais le pour moi. Pour l'homme que tu as aimé !**

**- House...Il y a intérêt que ton « plan » fonctionne. Sinon je te jures que je t'étripe pour m'avoir fait perdre une semaine de boulot !**

**- Yes mitress.**

**- On commence quand ?**

**- Le plus tôt est le mieux, donc ce soir ?**

**- Heu...ok. »**

Il lui sourit tendrement et s'approcha d'elle, la fixant d'un regard taquin puis approcha son visage du sien, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Cuddy, elle, ne bougea pas d'un poil, totalement hypnotisée par ses yeux d'un bleu perçant. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et sa respiration était saccadée, cet homme la rendait folle ! Il s'approcha encore un peu jusqu'à frôler ses lèvres des siennes, elle ferma les yeux trop épuisée pour le couper dans son élan.. .Mais ses lèvres dévièrent vers son oreille pour y murmurer un « Merci » à peine audible. Il se dégagea ensuite d'elle et boitilla fièrement jusqu'à la chambre de la doyenne. Cette dernière soupira de frustration et le suivit quelques secondes plus tard, perdue dans ses pensées.

Elle roula des yeux en le voyant déjà allongé dans son lit, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Il était vraiment irrécupérable celui-là.

**« Tu sais le canapé est libre, tu devrais aller y faire un tour.**

**- Une place dans ton lit aussi est libre. Souligna t-il.**

**- C'est vrai mais depuis ces temps-ci je dors à l'horizontal, embêtant, pas vrai ?**

**- Très, mais on va dire que pour ce soir tu vas dormir à la verticale ?**

**- Je sais pas trop si ce sera possible. Ria t-elle alors qu'elle s'approchait du lit tout en ondulant généreusement des hanches. »**

Elle s'allongea alors à ses côtés sans plus attendre et vint se nicher sous les draps, tremblant de toutes parts, son lit était encore froid malgré la présence d'House.

Celui-ci se rapprocha d'elle en la voyant claquer des dents et enroula un bras protecteur autour de sa taille afin de plaquer son dos à son torse nu. Elle le remercia par un léger sourire et ses tremblements se calmèrent au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient. Il enfouit ensuite son nez dans ses cheveux ébènes et huma leur douce odeur fruitée, les yeux fermés afin de mémoriser au mieux le parfum qu'ils dégageaient. Ça lui faisait un bien fou de pouvoir enfin serrer la vraie Lisa Cuddy, de pouvoir enfin sentir sa vraie odeur, elle lui avait manqué et putain, oui il avait besoin d'elle plus que la drogue, c'était indéniable. Il fit alors glisser ses doigts le long de ses hanches, redessinant les courbes généreuses de sa patronne. Celle-ci soupira de contentement et bascula la tête en arrière, lui offrant par la même occasion sa nuque, qu'il ne manqua pas de couvrir de doux baisers, n'oubliant aucune parcelle de sa peau.

**« Tu m'as manqué...Murmura t-elle.**

**- Toi aussi. Souffla t-il entre deux baisers. »**

Elle se retourna afin de lui faire face et ancra son regard au sien, souriant timidement tandis qu'elle caressait du bout des doigts les joues rugueuses de son ex. House ne put retenir un frisson en la sentant faire et se pencha pour venir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, sans aucune pression. Elle répondit à son baiser tout en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou, se pressant tout contre lui. Il sourit, et plaça sa main gauche dans la chute de ses reins tout en approfondissant leur baiser, goûtant aux lèvres pulpeuses et sucrées de Cuddy. Ils se détachèrent ensuite à bout de souffle et se sourirent mutuellement, front contre front et les yeux pétillants.

**« Ah ! Et au faite, joyeux Noël Cuddles. »**

Elle rit aux éclats et scella ses lèvres aux siennes puis vint se nicher tout contre lui, sa tête au creux de son cou, une main sur le torse de son amant et l'autre sous sa tête en guise d'oreiller. Il devait l'avouer mais ce bout de femme valait bien toutes les drogues du monde.


End file.
